The present invention relates to an idle down control for an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an idle down control for an engine that provides power for a pressure washer.
Pressure washers use high-pressure liquid, typically water, to clean surfaces such as driveways, decks, walls, and the like. Generally, the pressure washer includes an engine that provides power to a pump. The pump operates to provide high-pressure fluid to a wand or a gun that includes a trigger mechanism that is actuated by the user to discharge the high-pressure fluid. Generally, the user squeezes the trigger with one hand and supports the discharge end of the gun with the other hand during use.
During periods when high-pressure water is not required, the user releases the trigger and high-pressure water from the pump discharge is directed back to the pump intake.